Festival Drabbles
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome had planned the onsen trip to just include a wedding. She didn't expect the other things that followed. Story written for Dokuga Contest's Cotton Anniversary Prompt.


Title: _Festival Drabbles_  
Author: Kaoruhana  
Prompt: Cotton Anniversary Prompt (Dokuga)  
Genre: Romance, Family  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Sesshomaru may be slightly ooc  
Word Count: 4,064  
Summary: Kagome had planned the onsen trip to just include a wedding. She didn't expect the other things that followed.  
URL: .com/fanfiction/story/4562/1

Kagome walked in the relative direction that the ookami had pointed to. She was still unsure about why she was here but she decided that she might as well make the best of her rather sudden visit to an onsen. After all, it wasn't everyday she got a call from her sister asking her to come to her sudden marriage.

Two days earlier when Kagome had gotten the call from her sister she had initially been shocked. She knew that Kikyo was involved in a serious relationship and she liked Inuyasha-Kikyo's boyfriend. He was perfect for her little sister and was very much in love with her, but the sudden news had thrown her into doubt. She had confronted Kikyo about it on the phone and finally, at her sister's insistence had packed up her bags last night and driven here after work.

The wedding was planned for tomorrow- early in the morning, and it was going to be a simple exchange of vows with only a few friends and family present she'd been told. She knew the friends- after all Kikyo and she shared the same circle of them, but she had no idea if Inuyasha's family was coming. He had mentioned an older brother in passing but she knew their relationship was volatile. Finding the door that the ookami had mentioned, Kagome opened it and stepped into a changing room. She had just untied her yukata when a flourish of giggles were heard and the door burst open.

Hastily retying her knot, she turned around to meet the strangest sight. A little girl, wearing a dress that was most likely her favorite since it was worn stood next to a tall imposing man with pale skin and long silver hair. She quickly surmised that they might be related, but didn't elaborate on her conclusion. He seemed as shocked as she was but considering that he was holding the little girls hand Kagome decided to wait for an explanation to his sudden appearance.

"Look Daddy," The girl exclaimed as she hurriedly detached herself forcing Kagome to tear her eyes away from the man and towards the girl, "Kagura-nee san was right! You can go over there and I can bathe with her!" She pointed to Kagome who wasn't sure what to make of the sudden turn of events. How had she suddenly become a babysitter, and because of the Ookami-Kagura Sohma nonetheless?

"I apologize." The man announced as he stepped forward to reign in his daughter and startled Kagome who hadn't expected to hear him talk. "I did not want to take Rin into the male bathing chambers so I asked Kagura if there was someone who could watch Rin. I did not mean to startle you in any way."

Kagome shook her head, quickly understanding his situation. In fact, in this case, she didn't blame him at all, after all what father wouldn't want the best for his child? Taking Rin's hand, she crouched down until she was eye-level with the girl.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. What's your name?" Rin squealed and clapped her hands joyfully, glad that this stranger was willing to be her friend. She was really pretty too!

"I'm Rin!" Turning and making sure that Kagome was following her gaze Rin indicated to her father. "And that's my daddy!" Kagome stood up and held out her hand which Sesshomaru shook. They both stood for a moment before Sesshomaru decided that introductions were necessary.

"Thank you Kagome-san. My name is Sesshomaru."

"It was nice to meet you Sesshomaru-san." She answered before turning to look down at Rin again. She wondered why Rin hadn't come with her mother but decided to hold that thought for later. "Rin, don't you think it's time your father left?" Rin nodded running back to her father and tried to push him out of the room; an action that caused her father to quirk an eyebrow up at her. He gently pulled her away from his body before nodding to Kagome and taking his leave.

"So Rin, what are you doing here?" Kagome began as the two stepped into the water several minutes later. It had taken her a while to convince Rin that no one would steal her favorite dress. The onsen was relatively quiet which made Kagome let out a sigh in relief. She hadn't wanted to be sharing a room with twenty other women.

"Daddy says we're here for Uncle's wedding!" Wedding, the elder of the two thought as she relaxed in the water. Could it be that Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's brother? They both did have the same hair, and she was sure that it wasn't that common to see a male with long silver-white hair in Japan.

"Is your uncle's name Inuyasha?" Kagome probed as she tried to stop Rin from trying to go underwater. She could only imagine what her father had to go through with the exuberant girl every day and suddenly gained a surge of respect for him.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Rin was excited and curious as she burst free of Kagome's hold. How did this woman know her uncle? Was she marrying him?

"He's marrying my sister." Kagome explained as she leaned back on the edge and let herself unwind. It had been a long drive from Tokyo last night and today had been an entire day of wedding planning. She wondered how she hadn't yet collapsed. Before she could drift off further into her thoughts though, Rin's voice piped up.

"So you're here for Uncle Yasha's wedding too?"

"Mmm hmm." Kagome was too tired to say anything and just wanted a moment of silence. She knew she most likely was never going to get it however and decided that the sooner she got Rin out of here the faster she could rest. It wasn't that she didn't like Rin; she was just too tired and was afraid of falling asleep in the onsen itself.

"Rin, how long would you like to stay here?"

"Until Daddy comes to get me." The little girl answered as she drifted around in the shallow water.

"He can't come here."

"Why not?" The child's doe eyes were wide and Kagome thought she sensed a look of terror upon Rin's face. She hadn't meant for her words to sound harsh, she just stated the facts of the matter. Rin on her part understood that she couldn't bathe with her father but didn't understand why he couldn't come get her when he had left her at the door.

"This is a girl's onsen Rin," Kagome explained carefully, "When we go back outside you can meet your father."

"Oh!" Rin waded over to where Kagome was sitting much more relaxed now that she knew why her father wasn't allowed to come get her. "Can we go then? I want to tell Daddy that you're here for Uncle Yasha's wedding too!" Kagome blinked a few times before nodding to the girl's request.

"Sure."

Ten minutes later, the two stood outside the bathing area. Kagome wasn't sure of what to do. She was tired, but she knew that leaving Rin alone wasn't an option. Deciding she had nothing to do but wait she led Rin to a bench and the two sat down until Sesshomaru came out.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru came out, in far different clothing than the ones Kagome had seen on him previously. When we wore the traditional hakama he looked more dashing and regal she realized. Looking down at her cotton kimono she couldn't help but think of it as mediocre.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long." He announced bracing himself as Rin hurled herself at him.

"No, not at all." Kagome assured, looking back at Rin who by now was pulling on her father's pant leg to get his attention.

"Daddy guess what, guess what?" Rin didn't wait for an answer in her excitement as she continued. "Kagome-san's going to Uncle Yasha's wedding too!"

"Are you know?" Sesshomaru questioned. He had never known that she was Inuyasha's friend and he wondered how in the world she could put up with his brother.

"I'm the sister of the bride." Kagome hastily explained as she stood up from the bench. "It was kind of expected of me to be here." Sesshomaru nodded his head before grabbing Rin's hand.

"It was nice meeting you Kagome-san. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe that Rin and I shall call it a night."

"Yes, Good night." She watched the pair retreat, and then cursed silently wondering why he had suddenly moved away from her when he found out she knew Inuyasha. Deciding to put those thoughts away she made her way to her room to go to bed.

Kagome looked around the small shrine and spotted the various decorations. Her sister had wanted a western ceremony so there were a few benches set up for the guests to sit on and various floral arrangements assembled throughout the room. She had been delegated as the maid of honor but had left the room where Kikyo was getting ready when her mother arrived to spend a few moments with her. Her grandfather had been delegated the duties as priest- something he was rather proud of- and Souta was to be the best man. As she stood by the altar, watching her grandfather fret, she saw her friends, Sango- who had known Kikyo and her since the three were toddlers, Ayame- Kikyo's college roommate, Koga- Ayame's boyfriend, and Miroku- their cousin.

Debating on whether to go and talk with them quickly before the wedding, she started making her way over. Her path was intercepted however by a shout.

"Kagome-san! You're here!" Looking towards the voice Kagome spotted Rin, in a different dress, one that was more frilly and pink, and her father, dressed in a suit.

"Hi Rin, Sesshomaru-san." She greeted returning the sudden hug that the young girl had bestowed her with. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Likewise." Sesshomaru answered gently pulling his daughter away. "I was told you were the maid of honor?"

"I am. I wanted to give Kikyo and my mother some private time before the wedding though." With a smile, she ushered them to sit and then went back to tell her sister it was time for the wedding.

Two hours later, Kagome sat and lounged as she ate a piece of cake. The ceremony itself had finished more than an hour ago but she had only gotten a few minutes to breathe right now. It was odd for her to see Kikyo and Inuyasha simply because some sense of sisterhood forced her to feel that as an older sister it should have been her there first. Hastily squishing that thought down she took another bite of her cake and roamed around the room- the three tables and the hastily set up dance area- and met eyes with Sesshomaru. He was sitting next to Rin, who was animatedly talking with Mrs. Higurashi. Taking a quick look to where his daughter was, he asked Mrs. Higurashi something before walking to Kagome.

"Do you like sitting by yourself?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"I just needed a minute to think." She answered back as she ate her slice of cake.

"I see." He hesitated for merely a moment but enough for Kagome to notice. "Are you spending the night here?" Swallowing the bite she was eating, she wondered what he was trying to hint at.

"No, I have work tomorrow." Kagome had not been looking forward to it, but she had not been given any warning before her sudden weekend trip. As much as she wanted to just rest for one night and sleep in she was afraid that her job would be in jeopardy.

"There's a festival tonight." Sesshomaru began as he looked away. He didn't want to seem eager and force her to spend the night here but he wanted to get to know her before she left. The only time he would ever see her again was going to be during the holidays and those were nearly four months away. "You should stop by."

Kagome was touched at his invitation but wasn't sure. After a few moments, she decided that she deserved a break- after all she had literally planned her sister's wedding in a day, a job that took most people many months to do, and needed sleep so that she would be more productive the day she went back. With a smile at Sesshomaru she nodded her head.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked after her reply. Kagome nodded, making a move to stand up but her heels resisted. They had caught in a crack on the floor- the reception was outside- and Kagome fell losing equilibrium along the way. She managed to break her fall using her hands but the fact that she fell on her knees made her hiss in irritation.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked bending down to help her up. He mentally cursed his lack of foresight- it had only taken seconds for Kagome to fall and in those seconds he had turned to make sure Rin was doing fine without his presence.

"I'm good." She took his hand and stood up immediately taking off her shoes as soon as she finished and grimacing at the scrapes on her knees. "I just think I need to clean my knees." She made an effort to move away but Sesshomaru held fast to her arm.

"Is there something you need?" Kagome asked politely.

"I'll help you." Before she could protest, Sesshomaru had begun leading the way and the two soon found themselves outside a door.

"This is my room- I hope you don't mind." Kagome shook her head as she walked in and sat down on a chair as instructed by Sesshomaru. He rummaged around in a suitcase- his she realized as various personal items were discarded- and pulled out a first aid kit.

"You carry a first aid kit in your luggage?" Kagome questioned before she could stop herself. Sesshomaru was embarrassed but decided to clear the air and explain his reasoning.

"Rin is a hyper little girl, I'm always prepared." Laughing Kagome could only nod her head as Sesshomaru took out cotton swabs and dabbed her wound.

"I'm sorry if it stings." he apologized not feeling the need to elaborate any further.

"It's okay." She answered before returning to their earlier conversation. "So after this are you still up for that dance?" Sesshomaru halted in his movements for mere seconds before acquiescing.

"Only if you are."

"Oh come on Kagome!" Souta pleaded as he looked at the cotton candy machine that his sister had set her sights on as well. "Just a little money and I can buy things for both of us." Kagome huffed as she mentally calculated the money she had with her currently. It wasn't enough to cover both their shares of cotton candy and she knew that Souta would eat more than half if they decided to share with each other. Plus, she was currently preoccupied with finding someone; if he had invited her it was only logical that he show up too right.

"I don't have enough Souta." She replied looking around for the flash of silver she thought she'd seen earlier that night. Kikyo and Inuyasha's ceremony had gone by wonderfully and the two were now on their honeymoon. Kagome, at Sesshomaru's insistence had taken leave from work for a day and ventured into the summer festival with Souta. Her main reason for coming here was to find Sesshomaru. He was a wonderful person to keep her company and she desperately wished she had just made plans to come with him at the wedding reception. Finding him in the crowd was proving to be harder than she thought.

It was mid-August now, so the sweltering heat of the day had dissipated into sultry warmth with a slight breeze blowing occasionally. Her braid, which was falling apart quite fast, hung down her back and she wished, not for the first time that night, that she had something which could put it up and out of her face. Hearing someone call her name Kagome turned to the right and saw Rin, sitting on Sesshomaru's shoulders. Just the people she had been looking for.

"Good-evening Kagome-san." Sesshomaru greeted before turning to the man next to her. "Souta-san." He had met Souta at the wedding ceremony itself. Tonight he was wearing simple khaki shorts and a shirt while Rin was dressed in a flowing cotton yukata obviously made to resist the summer heat.

"Good-evening." Souta answered before turning to Kagome knowing that he could probably get what he wanted now that his sister was distracted. "Please, please please can I have the money?" Sighing and not wanting to hear his comments any longer, Kagome fished around for the money to give to Souta. She had yet to properly greet her new friend and decided that having Souta out of her hair would cause the process to go faster.

"What do you need money for?" Rin's curious voice came through. She had been looking at the siblings this entire time and finally decided to put in her comments.

"Cotton-candy," Souta replied, pointing to the vendor a few ways down. "Do you want some too?" Rin couldn't resist such an offer. She immediately latched onto the idea and begged Sesshomaru to let her go.

"Please daddy! I've been a good girl and I promise not to leave Souta-nii san! Please, please, please!" Acquiescing, Sesshomaru let her down, giving her the money needed. Pulling Souta aside for a moment he muttered something in his ear. At that, Souta turned to look at Kagome who wondered what was going on and whether she was the topic of the discussion between the two men.

Souta came back and took Rin's hand leading her towards the cotton-candy vendor. Finally finding some time to speak, Kagome greeted her new companion of the night.

"Good evening Sesshomaru-san."

"Good evening." He paused before adding on, "You look nice." Kagome was stunned by the statement simply because she had not been expecting it. Blushing, she returned the compliment.

"You don't look bad yourself." With a smile, he offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" Kagome blinked as she tried to understand what he was asking. Was he wanting to take a walk with her? But there was still Rin to look after. And she had come with Souta. She didn't want anyone worrying.

"But Rin?" She asked wondering what to do with the lovely girl.

"She'll be fine. I have your brother to thank for that." Sesshomaru assured her as he connected their hands. "Where would you like to go first?" Blushing Kagome slipped easily into his side as she pointed to a takoyaki vendor. Yes, skipping work tomorrow and coming here was a good idea she surmised.

As they roamed around the festival one nagging question kept going around in Kagome's brain. Mustering up her courage she finally forced it out.

"Sesshomaru?" He paused as they stood next to a stall where you could win goldfish and turned to her signaling for her to continue.

"Where is Rin's mother?" He was surprised though he shouldn't have been; the thought of Kagome noticing that had all but slipped from his mind.

"Rin is adopted." He answered as the festival goers walked around them.

"Oh," glad to have her question answered she abruptly changed the topic and pointed to the goldfish, "Do you think you can win me that one with the reddish looking scales?" Smiling to himself at how much she reminded him of Rin in this moment he nodded as he moved to win her the prize.

Kagome stretched as she moved to leave bed. She had spent the night at Sesshomaru's, after nearly six months of dating and a wonderful dinner, and it was rather nice to have woken up with him next to her. The cotton t-shirt she had borrowed from him hung off her shoulders and she had to try hard to keep it from falling indecently.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru questioned as he saw her leave the bed. She was surprised since she hadn't seen him wake but answered him nonetheless.

"I'm going to freshen up and then make breakfast. Are you sure Rin won't be surprised seeing me here?" She had been nervous all night, and for the better part of the morning. While Rin seemed to accept and be okay with the fact that she and Sesshomaru were dating, she wasn't sure how the girl would take to seeing her having spent the night over and, as she looked at her hand, living with them.

"It'll be fine." Sesshomaru assured her noticing her gaze shift to the ring he had presented her with last night. She couldn't help but still feel slightly off though. What if Rin thought that she was stealing his father? She was afraid to put a wrong impression on the girl. Making her way to the bathroom she shut the door as the questions kept forming in her head.

After freshening up, she made her way to the kitchen and looked through the fridge to see what was there for breakfast. Finding eggs, she decided to make omelets.

"Morning," a cheery voice chirped ten minutes later, startling her for the second time that morning.

"Morning Rin." She answered plating the first omelet she had finished.

"Why are you wearing Daddy's shirt?" The little girl asked trying to peer above the counter and see what Kagome was making. Whatever it was, it smelled yummy.

"Do you like omelets?" Kagome sidestepped the question hoping that the little girl wouldn't notice it. With her luck though, she would.

"I do." The girl paused sticking her lip out stubbornly and crossing her arms akimbo. "You never answered my question!" That was the sight Sesshomaru came to when he walked into the kitchen. His Rin was berating Kagome and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight catching the attention of the two females. Rin, deciding that her father might have a better explanation asked him the same question she had previously asked Kagome.

"Daddy, why is Kagome-san wearing your shirt?" Caught, he decided to present it the only way he saw how.

"Kagome spent the night here." From the kitchen he heard Kagome sputter but ignored it waiting for Rin's reaction. She scrunched up her face for a moment before posing another question.

"Does that mean Kagome-san's going to be my mama?" He heard Kagome sputter louder and then saw her stare incredulously at them. Looking back at her he posed his next question at Rin.

"Would you like that Rin?" He had been afraid and nervous all night, just as much as Kagome had, if not more. He loved both Kagome and Rin but when it came to choosing between them, he knew that he would break Kagome's heart to keep Rin happy.

Rin stared at her father for a few moments not liking the answer that he had given her. He had asked her a question and she wasn't sure what that meant. Was Kagome going to be her mother- she absolutely loved that idea? Or was her father going to ask her first and then ask Kagome.

"Is Kagome going to be my mother?" She asked again, slower this time, trying to get her point across to her father. It was Kagome's turn to laugh now as Rin haggled her father for an answer.

"Yes." Sesshomaru sighed knowing he had lost the fight with Rin.

"Yay!" Rin squealed, jumping and hugging his leg, nearly catching him off balance, before she turned to Kagome. "Mama!" She hugged Kagome as well and then attacked her father with questions about what this meant as the morning wore on.

Kagome smiled at the sight and set down the plates. She had put Sesshomaru's before him when he grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap.

"So Mrs. Soon to be Taisho, are you happy?" Kissing him on the cheek, Kagome pulled Rin closer to her and hugged the little girl tightly.

"What do you think?"


End file.
